Horyu's Birthday Dinner
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: Based on yaoi series called Our Everlasting. It is Horyu's birthday and, for a special treat, Shouin treats him to a lovely dinner. Somewhat fluffy, attempt at funny and for YaoiShoujo. R&R!


This is a special delivery present for my wonderful, beautiful and loving girlfriend, YaoiShoujo. I love you so much, Heather! Tanjobi omedetto! I hope you liked it!

Disclaimer: I do not own this series; or any series for that matter. Please don't have me head!

"Princess, I'm home."

Chuckling to himself, Kitahara Horyu made his way inside his apartment. Having removed his shoes at the doorway, the surfer ventured through his livingroom in search of his 'princess'. "Shouin..." He called out, looking around for his boyfriend. "Where are you?" As time passed, Horyu's brow furrowed as a frown fell upon his lips. Lifting his right arm, he gently scratched his head while glancing around. "Huh... he said he would be here," He muttered to himself. "His coat's on the couch..." As if in answer to Horyu's inquiry of the whereabouts of his lover, a crash sounded from the kitchen. Jumping slightly, Horyu's full attention was focused on the kitchen door. Walking towards it, the dark-haired student heard his boyfriend inside.

"Kuso(damn)." Shouin muttered, annoyance ringing in his voice. Imagining his boyfriend had snuck in the kitchen to steal some food, Horyu smiled.

"Princess," The surfer's voice was light and every syllable rang with a musical note. Reaching out his hand, he pushed open the door slightly to creep inside. "Shouin, what are you-" Before the taller one even knew what had hit him, he was shoved away from the kitchen by his foreceful boyfriend.

"Stay out!" Shouin commanded. Taken aback by the force in his voice, Horyu could not help but laugh.

"What? Why?" He looked at his boyfriend, inquiries present in his eyes.

"I'm making you dinner." Was all Shouin supplied; short, direct and to-the-point. Yet, as sweet as that situation sounded, Horyu was horrified.

"Ma- making dinner...?" He choked out, looking after his koi's back as said person retreated into the kitchen.

"Yes," Shouin replied. "I'm making you dinner. You always do it for me. Since it's your birthday, I wanna try making something for you." Disappearing behind the swinging door to his meal-in-progress, Shouin left Horyu on the couch; dumbfounded.

Worry sunk in around the younger of the two classmates. All Horyu could envision of Shouin's attempts at a meal was a fire, and inevitably a bigger mess after having to extinguish the flames. Unable to sit still, the darker haired man got up and began pacing the floor in worry. _What could Shouin be doing?_ He thought to himself. _Are there mini flames everywhere? Is my kitchen in shambles? Why won't he let me see?_ Continuing his pacing of the livingroom, Horyu waited for one sound: a crash, a scream, a yell, a cry for help; anything. He was prepared to use any excuse to rush in and stop a huge catastophe from unfolding. As the seconds and minutes ticked by, however, the surfer heard nothing out of the ordinary.

Needing to relax, Horyu sat down once more on the couch before turning on the TV. Ads for makeup, fast cars, hotels, sports and music equipment flashed before his eyes as he flipped from channel to channel. _Gotta get my mind off food... gotta get my mind off food..._ This proved less successful than he had anticipated. The higher the need to see nothing of food, the more he seemed to come across nothing but. Infomercials for cooking preperation equipment; cooking shows; cartoons; movies; commercials for resturants... everything he looked at pretained to food. In defeat, he settled on a classic episode of _I Love Lucy_. Thinking nothing in that show could remind him of what was running through his mind, he found himself highly mistaken. Two chickens suddenly sprang up from a pot and hit the ceiling on the TV. Eyes contracting, Horyu watched in nervous terror as rice also bubbled over the pot and spilled to the floor; in such a quantity that Fred and Ricky were scooping it up with a broom and dust pan.

"I can't take this!" Horyu muttered. "What is he doing in there?" Continued his panicked pacing, Horyu circled around, resembling a dog nervously chasing its tail. Coming to a conclusion, the surfer sighed heavily. Deciding her could not concentrate on anything while his mind tortured him with scenes of horror, the younger one stepped towards the kitchen. No sooner had the door been inched open two centimeters, Horyu was pushed away once again by his koiboto. Stubbornly, Shouin glared at him. With his hands resting on his aproned hips, he snapped,

"I told you to stay out." He sounded much like a mother scolded their offspring for trying to snag a cookie before dinner.

"But Shouin-"

"Horyu, I can handle this. I told you I was making you dinner for your birthday, ao _wait here_." Speaking that forcefully was so out-of-character for Shouin that Horyu obeyed; he was caught in shock. When had his princess become so forecful? Smiling gently, Kitahara's heart blossomed, and a new wave of love spread throughout his body. Chuckling, he thought to himself: _Shouin... could I possibly love you any more?_ Continuing his little phase of happiness, Horyu relaxed in front of the TV once more. He decided to trust Shouin on this one, and simply hope for the best.

_But if I hear _any_thing suspicious from the kitchen_, Horyu mentally declared, a smile on his lips. _I'm running in_.

(_Dinner time_)

Shouin knocked lightly on Horyu's bedroom door. Glancing over at the entrance to his room, the dark-haired man said nothing. After several seconds, the older one placed his hand on the doorknob and entered to hear guns blazing from his boyfriend's TV. "Horyu: dinner's ready."

Glaring slightly at his boyfriend, the older one inquired, "Shouin... why did you lock me in my room?" Flushing, the subject of the question averted his eyes away from his lover's. Timidly, he replied.

"...I didn't want you watching while I set everything up. I wanted it to be a surprise." Knowing it was useless to fight over being kept in his room for less than half an hour, Horyu sighed and sat up. Walking over to the one he loved, he smiled sweetly and gently kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "It better be worth it." He teased, smirking at his koi. Returning his smile, Shouin nodded his head.

"I hope it is for you, Horyu." Taking his hand, the older one led his boyfriend into the kitchen and up to the dinging table. Horyu's breath caught in his throat as he saw everything that lay before him. Small candles littered the entire room, granting the only light to see by. Two candlesticks stood in the centre of the table. A vase filled with a bouquet of roses, freesias and orchids sat between the towering candlesticks. Soft Chopin music played from Horyu's stereo, making for an even more romantic atmosphere. Impressed, Horyu glanced over at his boyfriend in awe.

"You did all this for me?" He asked, surprised. Shouin's cheeks deepened in colour as he glanced down at his feet.

"I would do anything to make you happy, Horyu." He spoke quietly. Flushing at this, the taller one averted his own eyes. Giggling happily that he could make his lover flustered, Shouin led him over to the table and pulled out his chair for him. Smiling, the surfer accepted.

As Shouin went to get the dinner for his boyfriend, Horyu glanced around once more. Just when the light-haired student came back with the food, Horyu glanced at his clothes and said, "Ya know... I seem to be under dressed." He was sitting before this beautiful room (which he still found a little hard to believe was his shabby apartment) in tattered jeans and a tshirt.

"You're not under dressed, Horyu." Shouin reassured him. Placing the plate in front of the love of his life, the older one softly kisses Horyu's forehead. "You're as handsome as always." Flushing at this, the younger one felt his heart rate skyrocket in his chest. Laughing once again, Shouin was delighted at the effect he kept seeming to have over his boyfriend. _This is fun_. He thought, quite enjoying himself. Regaining his composure, Horyu cleared his throat. Looking at the platter before him, the arouma of the meal drifted up from the food and gently tickled his senses. Smiling at his love, Shouin announced his meal as if introducing a model on a runway. "Spaghetti with marinara sauce; breadsticks coated ever-so-lightly with garlic and melted butter; a side of salad with Italian dressing and grated cheese; and with a cup of gentle lemon tea to drink." Horyu laughed, definitely blown away by this experience.

"And you made this all yourself?" He asked, looking over at the one he loved. Cheeks poofing out, Shouin pouted.

"Of course I did. It's your birthday present. I wouldn't order take-out and pretend I cooked it." Laughing gently, Horyu shook his head, a smile dancing on his lips.

"No, no. I just meant you never really cooked before... you never seemed to like it much. You don't like getting your hands dirty; like a bonafide princess." Letting out a sigh, Shouin rolled his eyes momentarily but knew he could not admit these facts. Sitting in a chair beside his boyfriend, the older student nodded his head solemnly.

"Well, I still wanted to do something special for you on your birthday. I have a friend who is majoring in culinary arts. He taught me how to make this and I have been practicing all week."

"All week..." Horyu repeated. Triggering something in his memory, he looked at his lover in shock. "Wait... when did you have the time to do that? You said you were studying all..." Cutting himself off at the very readable expression on his koiboto's face, he continued. "You weren't studying... were you?" Smiling sheepishly, a light blush accented Shouin's cheeks. Lowering his gaze, the French major shook his head.

"I did have a test I had to study for... but that was on Tuesday. The rest of the time, I was practicing this. I wanted to make it perfect for you, Horyu-chan." Realizing how sincere his boyfriend was being, Horyu blushed. Not knowing how else to respond, he picked up his fork, twirled it around his spaghetti and rose the pasta to his lips. Slowly consuming it, he seemed to be enjoying every bite. Meanwhile, the older one waited on the edge of his seat in anticipation. Waiting for his koi to respond to his dinner, Shouin stared at him. The younger one swallowed and grinned at his impatient lover.

"It's very good. Nice work, Shouin." Beaming, Shouin looked like a pleased puppy who had been praised by his master. Sitting there happily beside his surfer boyfriend, Tokunaga watched as Horyu ate the dinner that was prepared for him. After several bites, the darker haired one glanced over at his beau. "Aren't you going to eat, Shouin?" Smiling still, the other one shook his head.

"No. I'm alright."

"You have to eat something, Shouin."

"I'm okay. Really, Horyu. Besides; this is _your_ meal."

"Then I'll fix you something." Horyu made to stand up and walk towards the kitchen, but Shouin grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No. I'll be alright. It's your birthday. I don't want you doing anything." Blushing, Horyu sat down once more in his chair.

"But it _is_ my birthday," Horyu pointed out, trying to find a way to get his koi to consume some kind of food. "I wouldn't feel right if my boyfriend went ahead and starved."

Shouin grinned. "I'll be fine. I'm not starving myself, Horyu. I just want to watch you eat." Cheek colour deepening, Horyu averted his gaze as he once again became flustered. Shouin giggled softly, watching his boyfriend in delight. "Jeez. You watch me sleep _and_ eat."

"But you're so handsome, Horyu. I always want to watch you." The younger one's face went from a light red to a deep crimson colour in less than a second. Laughing happily, Shouin sat back in the dining chair and continued his laughing.

Once Horyu regained his composure, an idea came to him. Smiling flirtingly, the younger one caught some spaghetti on his fork. Lifting it until it was leveled with his boyfriend's mouth, Horyu whispered seductively, "Eat it." Discontinuing his laughter instantaneously, Shouin's face heated up from by the simple sound of his koi's voice. Timidly obeying, the light-haired college student leaned forward and ate the spaghetti from the fork. Pleased with himself, Horyu retracted the utensil and continued eating the meal himself. They sat in silence, listening to nothing but the soft notes of Chopin and Horyu's chewing. The silence that surrounded them was not awkward, however. On the contrary, the atmosphere in the room remained extremely romantic, added to the way the two lovers gazed at each other. Horyu took it upon himself to periodically feed his lover; something that Shouin never opposed.

"So... I was wondering..." Horyu said finally after having fed his boyfriend the last bite of his second breadstick. "This is supposed to be like a party, right?"

"Yes." Shouin replied, smiling. "I have a present for you, but you can't get it right now." Horyu chuckled and shook his head.

"That's okay. I was curious, though; if this is a birthday party, where is everyone else?" Shouin froze. "I mean, there are other people you could have invited." Smirking, he asked slyly, "It's not because there was not enough pasta, was there?" Remaining silent, the older one averted his gaze once more and shook his head.

"It's... not that."

"Then what?" Horyu asked, lifting the last bite of spaghetti to his lips.

"I... I just didn't want anyone else here." Shouin admitted, his ears even burning red as he kept his head lowered. "I wanted to be alone with you on your birthday."

Chuckling to himself, Horyu nodded his head. _Just as I thought_. He smiled, watching his koi reddening before his eyes. "You're so adorable, Shouin." Horyu smiled. Placing his fork down on his plate, the surfer sat back and kept his attention focused on his boyfriend. "So... where's my present?"

As if brought crashing back to reality, Shouin lifted his head and jumped up. "Right." He stated. Rushing to his bag, he searched for the gift he had purchased for his boyfriend. Taking it out of his backpack, he walked back over to his koi. Standing by his side, Shouin held out a small box for his lover. "Tanjobi omedetto(happy birthday), Horyu." Intrigued, Horyu took it. Shouin made to sit back down in his chair, but was caught off-guard when Horyu grabbed his boyfriend around his wrist and pulled him back to his lap. Sitting on his leg, Shouin flushed as Horyu opened his birthday gift before his princess' eyes. Opening the box, the surfer removed a fancy bottle with liquid inside. Reading his boyfriend's confused expression, Shouin explained the gift.

"It's cologne."

"I can see that, Shouin." Horyu stated. Feeling his heart drop lower into his chest because his boyfriend was not pleased, the older one lowered his head.

"...you don't like it."

Realizing the mistake he made, a sweatdrop cascaded down Horyu's cheek. "No, no!" He replied, trying to reassure his koi. "That's not it at all, Shouin. I like it... it's just the smell."

Lifting up his head, Shouin glanced at his koi in confusion. "...it smells like the beach."

"I know that," Horyu chuckled. "I can read that on the bottle. I just don't know why you bought this for me. You said yourself I always smell like the beach."

"Well..." Shouin blushed, toying with his fingers in nervousness. "I thought... if you were ever not able to be around the beach... you could still use this smell to remind yourself of it." Grinning happily at his the man sitting so timidly in his lap, Horyu laughed and placed the bottle on the table. Wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's thin waist, Horyu hugged him.

"You're so sweet, Shouin." He whispered, burying his face in his lover's chest. Flushing, Shouin froze, not knowing what to do. Horyu closed his eyes and breathed in deeply his koi's scent. "But if you really wanted to give me a good present, you should have given me a cologne that smells like you."

Face heating up even more, Shouin choked out: "I... I don't wear cologne, Horyu..."

"Exactly." Horyu replied, lifting his head up and smiling at his lover. "Which is why your scent is so addicting; no one else has it." The seme(Horyu) watched pridefully as his uke's face turned a few new shades of red and he was unable to meet his koi's eyes. Lifting up Shouin's slender face with his fingers, Horyu smiled lovingly. "And I won't let anyone have it." Leaning closer, he pressed his lips against his boyfriend's. Shouin all too soon found himself melting into his love's hot mouth. Sliding his tongue towards Horyu's tempting mouth, Shouin felt his heart start to puound heavily in his chest. Pulling away, he whispered.

"I love you, Horyu."

"I love you, too, Shouin." Horyu smiled. Wrapping his arms even tighter around his love, he kissed him again. "Thank you for this wonderful birthday. But you being here is enough for me." Chuckling, Shouin lightly shook his head.

"You're such a liar." Horyu smiled and shrugged.

"Maybe," he admitted, grinning at his lover. "But I won't lie that I love you." Kissing his lover again, he held Shouin tightly to his body and the two of them slipped into their own sensual world where only the two of them existed.

_La Fin_


End file.
